A variety of products and articles, including medical instruments, must be sterilized prior to use to prevent bio-contamination of a sample, an organism, a wound site, or the like. A number of sterilization processes are used which involve contacting the product or article with a fluid sterilant, such as a gaseous sterilant. Examples of such sterilants include, for example, steam, ethylene oxide, hydrogen peroxide, and the like.
The products and articles are generally packaged such that the sterilant can pass through the packaging, but microorganisms cannot pass through. Even though the sterilant can pass, the packaging restricts the movement of the sterilant to the product or article. Moreover, some products and articles include spaces within them that can only be reached by the sterilant via a restricted path. For example, endoscopes often include a long, narrow channel through which the sterilant must pass in order to sterilize the endoscope. These and other forms of restrictions associated with products and articles to be sterilized must be taken into account when employing a sterilization process, so that all surfaces of the product or article are exposed to the sterilant for a time sufficient to cause sterilization.
Monitoring for sufficient sterilization is generally carried out by placing an appropriate sterilization indicator along with the product and/or article to be sterilized within a sterilization chamber. A variety of sterilization indicators, including biological and chemical indicators, are known and used for this purpose. However, to take into account the above described restrictions encountered in the various products and articles, the sterilization indicator has been placed in a challenge device which restricts the flow of sterilant to the indicator using a long tortuous path. While such devices have been useful, they have not always been convenient to use and/or they have not always provided a close correlation between an indication of complete sterilization and actual complete sterilization of the product or article.
As such, there continues to be an interest in and a need for challenge devices which are convenient to use and provide a more reliable correlation between the indication of complete sterilization and actual complete sterilization of a product or article.